Fluid control apparatus for use in semiconductor fabrication equipment are made integrated by connecting a mass flow controller and shut-off valves without using tubes. Such apparatus are known which comprise a plurality of lines arranged in parallel on a base plate and having their inlets, as well as their outlets, oriented in the same direction, each of the lines comprising a plurality of fluid control devices arranged in an upper stage and a plurality of block coupling members arranged in a lower stage, the coupling members being removably attached to the base plate, the fluid control devices being removably mounted on the coupling members. The fluid control apparatus of the type described requires one or more lines equipped with a heating device depending on the use of the apparatus.
The conventional fluid control apparatus of the type described has the problem that it takes much time to assemble the components including the heating device. Another problem encountered is that since full consideration is not given to the additional provision of lines or modification of lines, there arises a need to remove all members as mounted on the base plate for replacement by a base plate having required members mounted thereon when the system is to be rebuilt, consequently entailing a prolonged period of shutdown and an increased number of construction steps in situ.
An object of the present invention is to provide a fluid control apparatus which is easy to assemble and highly amenable to the addition or modification of lines although having a heating device.